warriorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toadstool Fanfiction Wiki: Rules
Fanfictions A fanfiction is defined as a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. (Source: http://www.google.com) * This means that all articles regarding Toadstool must be in the form of a narrative. Any work otherwise will be removed, excluding songfics (fanfictions based on a song). * Short stories are allowed. * As the definition above also states, all credit for ideas is given to Dillan Schezfuld * Anything other than stories about the Toadstool (ex. other religions, stories with no mention of the toads) will be DELETED. * Any fanfictions with inappropriate content will be DELETED. * Any character articles will be DELETED. Songfic A songfic, as stated above, is a fanfiction based on the lyrics of a song. * Any songfics about subjects other than the Toadstool will be DELETED. * Any songfics with inappropriate content will be DELETED. Poems A poem must be based off of the Toadstool Toads, and if it doesn't contain names, must have an explanation somewhere in the article. * Any poems about subjects other than the Toadstool will be DELETED. * Any poems with inappropriate content will be DELETED. Guides Guides are allowed here. They must contain tips on writing Toadstool fanfiction, or they will be DELETED. 'Crackfics' 'Crackfics', or crack-fanfictions, do not belong on this wiki. Anything that doesn't seem realistic enough, (ex. Pyro gets 1'000'00 donuts) will be DELETED Quizzes A quiz is defined as an examination consisting of a few short questions. (Source: http://www.google.com) However, they are not allowed here. * Any quizzes will be DELETED. Fanfiction Talk Pages/Commenting Authors work hard on their stories. Please be sure to comment on a story. * No flaming, trolling, or vandalizing. If you do, you will be BANNED/WARNED. * Comments are meant to critique stories and tell what you like and dislike. No comments saying: "Write more pleaseeee!", "So good! Best story ever!", "Wow just perfect," or "LOL! XD". * Do not spam comments on stories. For more information on proper commenting, look here1. Blogs Users are only allowed two blogs per month. Users exceeding this limit will receive a warning. If infractions continue, every offending blog will be deleted and the user will receive a two-day ban per blog. Contests To begin a contest or to post a blog on the contest, a form must be submitted on this page and be approved by an admin. There are rules on contests on the this page. Pictures Pictures are allowed on Toadstool Fanfiction Wiki. * Any inappropriate pictures will be DELETED. * Any pictures abusing copyright laws will be DELETED. * Work drawn by other users are considered their art and any art theft (stealing work by others without giving credit) that occurs will result in WARNING/BANNING. Use Pictures are used all over the place on Toadstool Fanfiction Wiki. The following places are where pictures are allowed: * Article/article talk pages * User/user talk pages * Blogs Communication IRC * See here. Live! Chat Toadstool Fanfiction WIki chat is the Live! Chat box on the wikia. * Chat Rules: ** No Cussing. There are younger users around! ** No Flooding (Repeating the same thing/spamming up the chat with gibberish) ** Do not chat inappropriate things such as sexual things or things that could be offensive. ** You must be active to be on chat, and have at least 1 mainstream edit per month. User pages and User Talk pages User pages and user talk pages are places where you can personalize to be your own. * User page rules: ** No inappropriate content ** No giving out your address or phone number. * User talk page rules: ** No inappropriate content. ** No personal attacks (See here for more information). ** Please put ALL new messages at the BOTTOM of the page. ** Leave your signature after ever message you make. Signatures Signatures have the ability to be personalized. * Include a link to your talk page. Category:Luigitail Category:Important Page